


Lil_Peanut - Drawfee (YT) | Creature Wonderland

by Lil_Peanut



Series: Lil_Peanut - Drawfee (YT) | Creature Wonderland | Season 1 [1]
Category: Drawfee, Drawfee Show - Fandom, Lil_Peanut - Drawfee (YT) | Creature Wonderland
Genre: Drawfee - Freeform, Drawfee Show, Gen, Villains, super heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Peanut/pseuds/Lil_Peanut
Summary: Episode Summary===========Trish Chapman was walking in a grocery store when suddenly she witnessed one of the most memorable robbery’s.
Series: Lil_Peanut - Drawfee (YT) | Creature Wonderland | Season 1 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875844





	Lil_Peanut - Drawfee (YT) | Creature Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Episode Summary  
> ===========  
> Trish Chapman was walking in a grocery store when suddenly she witnessed one of the most memorable robbery’s.

A sigh left our wizard, Trish, as she noticed the grocery store was out of regular cheese once again.

_Those cheese thieves must have stolen all the cheese again!_

The wizard thought to herself.

She swiftly exited the store, to see that she was correct. Those cheese thieves were back at it again stealing all of the regular cheese... she never really knew why they only stole the regular...

_Never mind that, I need to stop these robbers!_

She quickly casted a simple teleportation spell on the thieves, teleporting them to prison. As she finished, she noticed a few people staring at her.. as to be expected... but there were a few people that really stood out.

One of them pushed their way through the crowd and stood in front of the wizard.

”Hello, my name is Nick! I saw what you just did earlier, it was pretty cool!” Said the boy.

”It was just a simple teleportation spell. I’m assuming you’re not very good with magic since you thought it was ‘Pretty cool’ hm?” Said the grumpy old wizard.

The boy pouted “Hey! At least I have a team! You’re probably all lonely by yourself.”

”If you have a team that means you need other people’s help. Me on the other hand, I don’t need a team. I can handle things great by myself.” Was the wizards response.

”Oh yeah?!” The little boy yelled. “Well I need a team because we actually handle hard stuff! Those robbers over there were easy!”

Trish sighed. _This kid will never give up, huh?_

“Why don’t you introduce me to your little team then?! Prove to me that you actually have a team.” The wizard said. Actually kind of excited to see this amazing, probably made up, team of his.

”Fine!” The little boy yelled out. “Follow me.”

As the wizard follow this young boy, she thought to herself,

_This is probably going to be one of the most memorable robbery’s of my life._


End file.
